Best Friends For Life
by aquarius05
Summary: This is a adaptation of the show BFF of channel V where all the original BFFS are married and have kids. This story focuses on their kid's friendships with each other and all their rises and falls. My future version of the BFFs!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own BFFs or any of its characters.

PERFECT LIFE

"Akira… baby get up, don't you want to go & get your results" screams my mother. I get off my bed & I hear my cell phone ring. I go near it & it is flashing 'MAYU'. I pick up the call immediately. He says, "Akira wake up dude it's our results today". I know he is quite pissed at me so I start shouting at him instead, "Right, Mayu it's all my fault! You were supposed to remind of it last night but as usual you forgot." We kept arguing for 10- 20 minutes at least. But that is how we love to start our day. Before hanging up he told me that I had to reach his house in the next 15 minutes. Hearing that, I disconnected the call & rushed to the bathroom. I freshened up & again rushed down.

By the way I forgot to give my introduction…. I'm Akira Sangal, the daughter of the owners of the True India Foundation & a lawyer, Prithvi Sangal & Sanjana Roy Sangal. I stay with my parents & my mom's brother, Sunny Roy; I prefer calling him by his name as there is hardly a few years difference.

I reach at the dining table, take a quick gulp of my juice, take a toast, say bye to mom, dad& sunny & rush out. After a few minutes, I turn around & ring my doorbell. Apparently I forgot my car keys. As I start driving my phone rings again which automatically gets connected to my car through Bluetooth. It's undoubtedly Mayu. His voice felt like he is burning. I try calming him down but he just won't….so I just disconnected the call. I reach his place & ring the doorbell & Mayu's mom comes out. She invites me in.

Again I forgot to give you Mayu's introduction….He is my best friend, Mayank Shah (nick name MAYU). He is very studious & sweet too. But his parents Vinita Shah & Purushatra Shah are as sweet as sugar. I keep telling him that I'm his best friend because of his parents & that's exactly what he tells me.

I ask his dad who is having a sip of coffee, "Puru uncle, where is Mayu? ". His dad replies that he must be in his room. I rush to his room. I enter his room & I can't see anything except smoke. I panic & call his parents for help. They clean the smoke by opening the window & there is Mr Mayank Shah sitting down &reading a religious book. I scream in his ears saying, "We have to go panditji it's our time to get the fruits of our hard work."

Actually our parents are from India. They shifted to America a few years back. My & Mayu's parents are best friends just like the two of us.

We finally reach our high school. We rush to the notice board where the results are to be put. We were the first to arrive. We both felt deep down in our hearts that we had failed but then comes a shocking news, we both passed. But for ranks we had to wait till afternoon, our graduation time.

It's afternoon. I can see everyone; mom, dad, sunny, Puru uncle& Vinnie aunty, everyone I loved was there. Then our principal goes up to the podium to announce the ranks. He announces only the top five ranks. I & Mayank tightly hold hand tightly. Rank 5 was Lauren Fernandez, Rank 4 was Salmon Jackson, Rank 3 was Amy Jackson, and Rank 2 was Akira Sangal & Rank 1 was Mayank Shah. I hugged Mayank tightly. I saw him, he wasn't happy at all. When I asked him what's the matter? , he gave me the silliest reason that he is feeling sad for me that I came 2nd not 1st. I laughed & looked over to my parents. It was the same kind of situation there too. Uncle & aunty were feeling sad for me whereas my parents were happy for Mayank. I guess that's what best friends mean…be happy & celebrate for their happiness or be sad for their sadness.

We celebrated my& Mayu's graduation thoroughly. We both, since childhood, aspired to be lawyers just like our parents & had also given an application in America's best law college, California's College of law.

My life is simply perfect, a caring family, and an awesome best friend. I'm completely set in my life ahead….or am I?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own BFFs or any of its characters

Bye Bye America

I received two letters one for me & one for Mayank, it was from CCL (California's College of Law) during our graduation party. It was written that they had approved both our applications. I was extremely happy & rushed to Mayank, who busy attending our guests a.k.a friends. I went to him & told him the good news. He hopped & jumped like a kangaroo, he also did his signature step which is extremely funny, trust me! After that we searched our parents. They were sitting in one corner, thinking of something. We took a step towards our parents but our devilish friends dragged us to the dance floor for a couple dance. I don't know why but our friends think that we are dating just because we are very close to each other & share our happiness as well as sorrow with each other. What a cliche! People think that a boy & girl can never be friends. Is that true? Definitely not! I & Mayank are best of friends; we understand each other & care for each other. Isn't this friendship?

I was snapped back to reality by Mayank. He asked me, "What are you day dreaming about?" I knew I couldn't tell him the exact reason so I changed the topic, by saying, "I can't day dream." He looked at me, giving a puzzled expression & then I said," Let me explain, I can't day dream because it is night time." I giggled after the comment made. He knew I was changing the topic. I could convincingly lie to anyone, be it my parents or Mayank's parents but I failed to lie in front of Mayank.

He knew I was hiding something but he also knew that there was a reason behind it, so he didn't scratch it anymore but he asked for a dance. I readily said yes & we joined our friends on the dance floor. The DJ was playing my favourite song, Love Story by Taylor Swift & the spot light was on me & Mayank. Then Mayank closes my eyes & then I hear his voice saying , "Open your eyes." I remove his hand & see a power point presentation that had most of the memories I spent with Mayank. My eyes were filled with tears, not of melancholy but of happiness. The ppt ends & Mayank goes on the stage and says, "Hello everyone, I'm Mayank Shah. I'm here to say a few words for someone special; my best friend, Akira Sangal. All of you know her but not like I do. Let me tell you all who she really is. She is a girl that irritates me, annoys me, never picks me up on time, always blackmails me & beats me up for no reason. She remembers dates very well, even when asked while sleeping she can tell me everyone's birthdays; be it her loved ones or her enemies. but every year, she forgets her birthday. Yes, today is her birthday & just like every year that went by, this year too she forgot her birthday! She must have a ton of bad habits but she is the who I can trust, have faith in, who takes every blame on herself in front of my family even if the fault is mine; though she would scold me like a child when we are alone! She is a pillar for me on which I can lean on, an inspiration, a motivation & definitely a girl with a golden heart. She is the glue in our friendship which holds us together. So thank you for binding our friendship, bearing my attitude, accepting me for what I am, supporting me & especially for being in my life & more importantly being my best friend. Happy Birthday Akira. I love u." I couldn't control myself & went on the stage & hugged him tightly. The cake was brought. It was a three tier cake with the bottom filled with pictures of me & Sunny, the middle had pictures of me with Mayank's parents & mine & the topmost tier had my pictures with Mayank. I had no wish to cut such a beautiful cake but I had to. As I cut the cake, within no time my face was painted by the cake. My mom took to the wash room. I cleaned my face & came back.

Now it was time for my favourite part, Gifts! Never mind that I keep forgetting my birthday but I never forget gifts. Like on my 5th birthday, my parents gave me a doll that could shine in the dark, Puru uncle & Vinnie aunty gave me a doll house, Sunny gave me a tricycle & Mayank gave me a birthday card. That was the first & till date the last gift given to me by him. I still tease him for that.

My & Mayank's parents gave us an envelope but we were told not to open it till the party is over. We enjoyed the rest of the party but we were definitely curious of what is in the envelope during the entire party.

Then our wait was over. We were on our way back home. We kept asking questions to our parents to find some hint but they were smart, they did not answer any of our questions. But if they our smart , we are smarter. I slipped my hand in mom's purse where the envelope was & took it out. I gave it to Mayank who was sitting behind. He opened the envelope & screamed. When asked what happened, he replied, "Akira, we both are shifting to India tomorrow." I was speechless. I was happy because I had heard so many interesting stories of India but at the same time I was sad that we wouldn't be allowed to go to California's College of Law. We felt mixed emotions, we were confused whether to be happy or sad…the rest of the drive we both were busy thinking of it & we both arrived on the same conclusion: Be happy & dare not tell them of CCL. We know the shine on our parents faces when they talk about India. We knew that this makes them happy, so why not find our happiness in theirs …that's exactly what they do, don't they? So BYE BYE America & HELLO HI India…

A/N: Review!


End file.
